The costs to launch a rocket into Earth orbit can run into the millions of dollars. As a rocket can carry multiple satellites and other equipment, the cost of the launch can be allocated among the different payloads. Consequently, smaller satellites might incur smaller costs to get into orbit. The measure of a size of a satellite could relate to its mass, its volume, its height, width and depth, as well as its shape. As for shape, it might be that the cost of getting equipment onto a launch bay is a function of the envelope of the satellite.
In view of these considerations, nanosatellites are often deployed, especially where the desired functionality fits in a nanosatellite form factor and where a constellation of satellites are needed. The term “nanosatellite” often refers to an artificial satellite with a wet mass between 1 and 10 kg, but it should be understood that features might be present in satellites outside that range. A constellation of smaller satellites might be more useful than one large satellite for the same or similar construction and launch budget. However, the result is usually that a rocket payload comprises many more independent vehicles.
Typically these satellites include propulsion, solar panels for on-board electrical power generation, power management systems, thermal control systems, attitude controls systems, computer processors, storage, and communications capabilities. Some satellites are used for imaging and might include a telescope assembly for light gathering and a camera assembly for converting gathered light into electronic data, which can then be processed on-board and/or communicated to another satellite or a ground station.
Resolution and other factors can limit the usefulness and clarity of images taken from a satellite.
Consequently, there are a number of areas in which satellite imaging systems can benefit from improvement.